


Tell Your Gatekeeper That You Love Him!

by ThirthFloor



Series: Gatekeeper Appreciation!! [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, Byleth actually feels lonely sometimes, Claude likes to dance, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gatekeeper Appreciation Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I took liberties with him, It's going to be a wild ride from chapters 4-7, M/M, Manuela helps in chapter 2, S-rank, Soft Boys, Sylvain is a Flirt, THE SHIP NAME IS KYLETH, The Goddess Tower, but this is the development we deserve, it's here, omg, take it or leave it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirthFloor/pseuds/ThirthFloor
Summary: If both people in the relationship get swept off their feet, does that count as flying?Byleth begins his new life at Garreg Mach Monastery with no friends, no aim, and a whole lot of stress. Not only does he have to learn how to teach, but he also wants to be a good role model to his students, and has to tackle all of this while balancing his workplace relationships.In search of a new friend, he grows closer and closer to that adorable Gatekeeper... Until they are something more than friends.The Gatekeeper stays by his side, doing his duty, protecting the Monastery, and most of all, loving Byleth when he needs it the most.He may not have much to report, but he sure does have a lot to say. And sometimes, actions speak louder than words.
Relationships: Gatekeeper/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Gatekeeper Appreciation!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677928
Comments: 56
Kudos: 108





	1. Teatime with Your Gatekeeper!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG Hiiii!!!  
> Thank you so much for picking this to read! This is going to be a celebration of the romance of Gatekeeper-kun. I have deftly given him the name "Kyle Almiright", so I hope y'all will just roll with it. The precise intent of this is to give us more material on the beloved Gatekeeper, and here we are.  
> Strap in, lads and ladies and all around and in between. This is a sweet one.

The first month had been a lot, to say the least. Byleth was good with names, so thankfully keeping track of everyone he met wasn’t an issue, since there were so many new faces, but there was just a lot that he had been unprepared for. Transitioning from the life of a mercenary to the domestic life of a Professor was something he never would have predicted in his own future.

On top of the sudden switch, there was keeping straight the rules of the Academy, having to figure out on his own how to _teach_ , and learning so much about the world that he hadn’t even known… They were all challenges that Byleth wasn’t confident taking on. It had led to a point where he looked forward to every Sunday with growing anticipation, aching for time to himself and just a moment to figure everything out at his own pace.

The students of the Blue Lions House had been kind enough, and Dimitri was always supportive of Byleth’s methods; the Professor honestly couldn’t tell if the house leader was following him with blind loyalty, or just trying to spare him the embarrassment if his floundering instructional methods were exposed. He appreciated the kindness and willingness to learn, but a part of that made him feel even worse. As their Professor, he wanted to do well for these kids, to lead them and help them break through to their fullest potential. At least that side of teaching, he understood.

Despite this good intent, though, it was challenging to get close to them in a way that he would feel comfortable. He was already trying to set a good example for the students despite his inferior formal education, so establishing himself as an equal was not an option yet. He had to have the students respect him as an instructor before he could attempt to befriend them, otherwise the whole purpose of his stay there would be jeopardised.

His awkward social position was not aided by the fact that the Knights of Seiros here at the Monastery generally only pestered him about his father; Professors Manuela and Hanneman usually filled social time with bickering with each other, and Byleth got the impression that Seteth was not too fond of him at the moment. It was challenging to find a place he fit in aside from with the students, even as he wanted to. He didn’t exactly feel the need to talk to his father about it either, but as the days passed, those opportunities seemed to narrow imposingly on his sadly empty personal schedule.

 _In simple words_ , Byleth mused to himself as he gazed off the dock into the pond of clear water on another one of these slow, warm weekends, _I’m lonely._

With a long sigh offering insight to his mood, Byleth spun on his heel, teal hair lifting slightly as the breeze caught up with the movement. He gazed at the stone structures before him, wondering where to go and what to do with his extensive hours of free time. He didn’t want to pester the students, since he had assigned them logged training hours _or_ submission of an essay on the tactical advantage of the weapons triangle due tomorrow, so that was out of the question. The Professor looked down in defeat as he turned right from the pond, deciding to take a lap of the grounds and see what he sought to do from there.

The market seemed slow today, Byleth observed as he walked past it lazily. Some children were playing in the street, the cats were meandering about as usual, and all seemed at ease while big, puffy clouds rolled along the sky overhead. It was quite nice, and the young Professor only turned his head in time to come to a very sudden halt, only inches away from the shiny silver of a guard’s helmet.

The guard – which Byleth now recognised with pleasant surprise to be the Gatekeeper – took a small step back and saluted, a nervous laugh bubbling up before he spoke, “Greetings, Professor! You startled me there for a moment, but nothing to report today!” He dropped the salute, hands clasping behind his back as he bounced on his heels. “Speaking of, it _is_ a lovely day, isn’t it?”

Byleth took a step back himself to be at a more respectful distance, noting privately with the ghost of a smile how peppy the Gatekeeper always was. It was energising, like fresh fruit on a summer day. “It is. Have you been enjoying your day then, Gatekeeper?”

The addressed man nodded, an adorable smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. They were the colour of honey, and when he spoke, something in them sparkled. “I have been, yes. The weather is perfect for this job – you know, just standing out here all day…” Those same eyes softened as he gazed out at the market. “I’m surprised more people aren’t out. Usually I watch them to pass the time, but it’s been quite slow today. I guess that’s a good thing though, right Professor?”

Byleth’s eyebrow raised as he nodded in response. “It is, it means you’re doing your job well.” This earned a flattered gasp from the Gatekeeper, a blush blossoming on his cheeks at the compliment. Byleth’s lips quirked up in a smirk. “I assume it’s rather lonely on leisurely days like this though.”

The Gatekeeper looked down, and Byleth realised that maybe he’d been a little too right. But a new opportunity appeared before his eyes, and he couldn’t help just the smallest of smiles pulling at his features; undetectable, but he knew when an idea was a good one.

“It does get lonely, but I have one day off a week that I can spend with my friends sometimes.” Soon enough, the Gatekeeper’s smile was back in place, shining like the bright day itself. A few tiny freckles dotted his nose and cheeks. Byleth wanted to poke them.

“Would you like to have tea with me today, Gatekeeper?” His apathetic expression barely changed as he asked, but a million emotions flashed across the features of the guard before him. The Professor could not help but feel a little pleased by this reaction, as long as it turned out to be a good one.

“I-I… um…” Face red, the Gatekeeper stuttered for a response. “Yes, I would love to, Professor! But…” He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, his helmet tipping forward a little to obscure his eyes. “My shift does not end until this afternoon. And by then it may be a little too late.”

“You have a lunch break, do you not?” Byleth’s soft hair shifted as he tilted his head inquiringly. “I can provide sweets and snacks, if you’re willing to meet me at the patio. And if you’re willing to let me treat you, that is.”

A smile soon replaced the embarrassed features of the guard, but it was still shy and absolutely precious. He bounced on his heels, fists clenched excitedly at his sides. “That sounds like a great plan, Professor! I… I look forward to it! Thank you for inviting me!”

Giving a gentle head-pat to the top of his helmet, Byleth nodded approvingly. “I’ll see you then. I look forward to it too, Gatekeeper.” With a last glance, he waved and turned into the entrance hall to wander about until teatime arrived.

The Gatekeeper grinned giddily as he watched the Professor leave. His cheeks hurt from how much he was smiling. Not only had his day gotten so much better than it already was, but maybe, if this went well, he’d have more days just like this in the future to look forward to. He tried to steady his fluttering heart as he reminded himself to take things one day at a time; he still had to stay focused on keeping the gate, after all!

~

Byleth twiddled his thumbs while he waited at the table. The regular tray of sweets was laid out to his left, and a sandwich sat next to the empty cup of tea. He had realised after leaving the Gatekeeper this morning that he actually did not know when his lunch break was, and so had decided to just wait when he felt it was the right time. He didn’t have much else to do that day, so it worked out well enough.

And the sandwich may have been a little extra, but he wanted to make sure that sweet Gatekeeper got to eat substantial food on his break. Byleth hated the thought of inconveniencing his new friend-to-be.

When the Gatekeeper entered the patio, his eyes met the Professor’s immediately and he beamed. In return, Byleth nodded, and felt a little something stir. That smile was just… so cute. He was honoured to be its cause, or perhaps it was the array of sweets laid out before him. Regardless, he poured the tea into both of their cups, the simple Angelica steaming pleasantly when his guest arrived at the table.

Removing his helmet as he sat, the Gatekeeper chirped his usual salutation. “Greetings, Professor! Nothing to report, well, nothing new since you came by to see me…” Byleth was momentarily captivated by the fluffy waves of hair on his head, how the locks almost curled but just didn’t quite, and how a few stray clusters fell forward into his eyes.

Byleth watched as the Gatekeeper picked up the teacup delicately, his smile turning relaxed as the aroma washed over him. “This is my favourite tea! Gosh, you’re the best, Professor…” He blushed faintly as he took a sip, setting the cup back down in its saucer before folding his hands politely in his lap. “So, um, what do you want to talk about?”

Byleth hummed in response over his own tea, taking a pensive sip before setting his cup down as well. “How did you become a knight here at the Monastery? Did you attend the Academy?” Damn, he forgot to ask his name. Well, he’d wait until he had another chance; the last thing he wanted was to rudely interrupt his guest, who was just maybe the happiest guy he’d ever met.

“I actually did attend the Academy here. I was a member of the Blue Lions, the same house you lead, Professor! Of course, that was about five years ago now…” He paused to take a sip of his tea, once again smiling softly at the flavour. “My parents and siblings live back in Faerghus still, but I wanted to work here instead of there in Fhirdiad. The weather is so much nicer, and plus, I have such fond memories of this place.”

Offering him a jam cookie, Byleth nodded. “I’m having a bit of a struggle adjusting, but it is very calm here. I enjoy it, despite it being a great change from being on the road so often.”

“What was it like being a mercenary?” The Gatekeeper accepted the cookie gratefully, munching on it thoughtfully while eagerly looking up for a response. “All of the knights here have such amazing stories about Captain Jeralt, but I personally never met him before your arrival… Why did he leave? He seems like such a great captain.”

A shrug was the only answer he received for a moment. “I don’t know, honestly. Being a mercenary was alright, I was with my father after all. Work was easy, and we got to travel a lot… although I’m surprised that I could remain ignorant to so much whilst going all over the continent.” A small frown tugged at the Professor’s lips while he stared into his tea. “I didn’t know anything about my father being a captain, or the Knights of Seiros in general. Or Seiros. If you have questions, maybe asking him would be best.”

The Gatekeeper frowned too, the abrupt change in his expression worrying Byleth that he had caused an offense. He quickly backpedalled, attempting to rephrase his last statement, when his guest interjected. “I’m actually not all that interested in talking to him, I’d much rather talk to you! You’re polite, kind, and really interesting if I may say so, Professor! Plus, you seem closer to my age, which is a nice change of pace…” He laughed quietly, taking a moment of pause to actually eat some of the food in front of him.

Byleth blinked in surprise, flattered. “You’re… not interested in talking to my father?”

Shaking his head, the Gatekeeper wiped his lips with a napkin before speaking. His manners were quite good, Byleth appreciated. “Not really. I’m just a gatekeeper, I do my training in my assigned troop, and it doesn’t really need to be specialised in any way. My job is Monastery security, not front-line battle, should we ever have a need for it.” He grinned and knocked on the surface of the round, wooden table at which they were seated, a superstition of good measure. “Plus, I’d really rather become your friend. I-I mean, if that’s okay?”

Byleth’s eyes widened slightly, and he froze with his teacup raised halfway to his lips.

“Oh, gosh is that out of place? I know there are a lot of rules about how we’re supposed to interact with the staff and… You can say no, I won’t be upset.” The guard’s cheeks were flushed a bright pink, those honey-coloured eyes looking away shyly as his brow creased.

“That would be quite nice.”

“It’s just, getting to have tea is really nice and I would really like to do it again sometime. But I know that you’re busy and I’m supposed to be respectful of your distance and keep up with my duties first and foremost, and it’s not -”

“Gatekeeper.” Byleth finally managed to cut him off by raising his hand. The smallest of chuckles rose forth from his chest, and was soon met by the Gatekeeper’s nervous laugh in response. “That’s exactly why I invited you to tea.”

“Really?” He sat up straighter, cheeks still bright but eyes just as much so, glittering in the early afternoon sunshine. “If you really mean it, I’d love that, Professor!”

“Of course, I mean it. I’m in search of a friend, and if you’ll have me, I find that I am quite refreshed by my time with you.” Byleth finished his tea, gently setting both cup and saucer aside. “Have you had enough to eat? I hope I did not keep you too long.”

“Oh, no worries, I can get back to my station soon enough. And thanks for the food, it was really excellent.” The Gatekeeper beamed as he got to his feet, flattening his hair to pull up his chainmail hood. Once he retrieved his helmet and settled it back in place, he swiped one last cookie from the tray with a childlike look of mischief. The expression swiftly changed to one of shy innocence when he glanced up to meet Byleth’s eyes. “When would you like to do this again?”

Byleth hummed pensively. “This time every Sunday would be nice, if you’d like to meet that often.” He found a part of him eager to learn more about this excited little Gatekeeper, who had seemingly plenty of good cheer to fill the entire Monastery. It was adorable, and he looked forward to getting to share teatime with him, and watch those smiling, honey-coloured eyes.

“Of course, it’s set then, Professor!” He saluted and grinned, giggling softly. “Have a lovely rest of your day, and remember, you can come to me if you need anything at all!”

“You as well, Gatekeeper.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and Byleth felt prickles of heat on his own cheeks.

The young guard only continued to beam as he waved, taking a small bite of his cookie and heading off back towards the entrance to the market. The further away he got from the patio, the more his face heated up. He was sure that his blush reached all the way to his ears now, and he was once again thankful for the helmet shadow that obscured much of his face.

 _Teatime. With the Professor. Every Sunday._ It hurt to smile this much, what had just been an observation earlier today was now a persistent ache, but he couldn’t help it. He his heart fluttered and he jumped once, an enthusiastic “whoop!” leaving his lips, before he exited the arching doorway and resumed his stance at his station.

The day seemed so much brighter than it had when he left, only an hour ago, or maybe it was just something getting to his eyes. _Keep yourself together, Kyle!_ He scolded himself through a grin. _It’s just tea._

Oh, but it wouldn’t just be _tea_ for long, he hoped. He wished with all his heart that this was the start of something new, something exciting and maybe, just maybe, a little romantic. Of course, these were silly ideals, but with this much time standing watch at the gate, a guy had time to daydream, right?


	2. Going to the Infirmary with Your Gatekeeper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finds his Gatekeeper in the market, but a silly turn of events brings them to the Infirmary! And there, Manuela offers Byleth some much-needed advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gatekeeper's name is Kyle! If you guys didn't catch that from last chapter or the tags, that's what it is! It is selected after his lovely voice actor Kyle McCarley. So, if you're unsatisfied with that, tough luck. I was not about to write an entire love story with just "Gatekeeper" as his name, don't give me those looks!  
> And anyways - thank you so much for sticking around for chapter 2!

It was another gorgeous morning, not a cloud in the sky to interrupt the bright, sunny rays shining down on Garreg Mach. The town was much busier than it had been on that sweet day all those months ago, and Byleth quite enjoyed the bustle of marketgoers as he walked down the street. Children ran about while their parents attended the vendors, and merchants called out their new offers in exuberant, boisterous tones.

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion would be coming up soon, just the next week, and Byleth had decided to take the day for himself. He had to admit – despite all of his students’ training, he was getting anxious for the upcoming mock. He was always being evaluated, so it wasn’t a performance concern, but he saw in each of those kids’ eyes how much they wanted this, how great an honour it would be to win. He wanted that for them, too.

And with all of the unsettling events that had been happening behind the scenes, they could all use a victory catharsis to really turn the tide for their spirits. Byleth carried on his muse as he finally got to a quieter part of town, closer to the Monastery but away from the marketplace, and appreciated the breeze flowing up from the valley and the crisp air brought with it. He stopped a moment to allow the serenity of the weather to clear his thoughts; to take a deep breath and allow himself to enjoy his time alone.

A small patio café was nearby, and a group of armoured knights were seated at one of the small tables. Their plates had been cleared, and the four of them chattered away as they passed the time on what was likely their break. One voice was discernible from all of the others though; chipper and sweet, Byleth recognised it immediately. He turned to see the fluffy auburn curls of the Gatekeeper, and a smile threatened to pull at his lips.

The Professor did not want to interrupt the cheerful guard on his break, but a part of him knew that his spirits would lift simply by being near him, by hearing his voice. So, as one does, he went inside the café and ordered himself a simple cup of tea, and returned to the patio to take a seat at a table neighbouring the knights’. Alone.

There was a moment after Byleth lifted his cup to his lips that he realised how awkward he was likely being. And how dumb of an idea this was. And how – deep down – he was bitter that he had gotten too busy to host their noon teatimes at which he secretly gushed over how precious that Gatekeeper was. Underneath his gloves, his palms began to sweat enough to be irritating.

At the table, the knights were discussing the recent changes in schedules they themselves had been required to undertake. With Monastery security on the increase, more guards were being added to simple shifts like grounds patrol and, well, gatekeeping.

“Are you going to get switched out with anyone, Kyle?” One of the female knights at the table asked, propping her chin in her hand. “I know they generally try to keep it to one at the main market gate…”

“No, I think I’m okay. They’ve gotten someone to take the evening shifts, so I’m off at four every day now, but I still start at eight, sometimes seven if I get there early enough.” The Gatekeeper – _Kyle_ , Byleth had now overheard his name – was smiling even as he discussed the changes. Nothing could faze his optimism, it seemed. Byleth was envious, and still… he wondered how it was possible.

“Really?” The guard to his left, a male voice, input. “They’ve got us on full rotation around the Cathedral, we’ve basically doubled down up there. I think with everything that happened lately, the Archbishop has grown wary of the intent of whoever was attacking the students… she told us to take special care over at the Holy Tomb.”

“Do you think she knows about something?” Kyle asked curiously, “Does she maybe know more about who the people behind this are?”

“I don’t think it…” The last knight, another female, began when she trailed off. She ducked her head low, the other three following suit and leaning in close to hear what she had to say. “Okay, Kyle, not to freak you out, but the Professor is right behind you.”

“H-He what-!?” Kyle moved to sit up, to jerk his head around and see, but the male knight put a hand on the back of his head to keep him down. “Ow – guys… how long has he been there?”

“I wasn’t paying attention, but he has tea. I think he’s been there awhile.”

“Did he hear the beginning of the conversation??”

“Kyle, sweetie we’ve been here like a half hour, and he wasn’t here when we got here, I think it’s fine…”

“But how do we know for sure? He could have been there and heard what I – Gah!!” All four knights shot into upright seated positions when Byleth walked over, teacup still in hand. He raised an eyebrow at the group, expression blank and nonchalant despite feeling slightly out of place.

The group stared in shock, similarly to a group of students would when caught talking during an exam. Actually, similarly to how Sylvain and Dimitri had acted while trying to help Annette stop crying during their most _recent_ exam (she had studied all but one topic, one she had actually fell asleep on the textbook for that morning, and the boys had been trying to help her calm down. They knew she would get it, but Byleth had still been forced to dock points off of their papers. He felt incredibly guilty doing so.); their eyes were wide and they all stared up at the Professor, as if waiting for him to accuse them of something so they could deny whatever it may be. Byleth remained silent.

It was Kyle who spoke, saluting quickly and attempting to get to his feet. But his legs knocked against the underside of the table, and he fell back into his chair. Face red and a now very embarrassed grin on his face, he delivered his default line. “Greetings, Professor! N-Nothing to report! Um – it’s nice to see you out and about. Are you enjoying your day?”

“I am.” Byleth took a careful sip of his tea, not breaking eye contact with the adorable Gatekeeper. “Your name is Kyle? I can’t remember if you ever told me. I’m sorry if it slipped my mind.”

“Oh – um…” A perfect blush spread across his already flushed cheeks, reaching his ears as he looked down shyly. “Yes, it is! I don’t believe you ever asked, Professor.”

“You may call me Byleth if you like.”

The knights at the table shifted in their seats, looking at Kyle while biting back smiles. Something about this interaction seemed amusing to them, and Byleth tilted his head slightly. Still, his attention remained on the auburn-haired guard, expectantly waiting for a response.

Kyle was gripping the edge of the table, nerves racking his body but trying his best to conceal it. “I don’t think I’m allowed to do that, Professor… There are a lot of rules that go in to how we’re supposed to act towards the staff. But… um, thank you for the offer?” He tried his best to smile kindly, letting him down easily. Byleth saw his tension on the surface, but did not know exactly what to make of it.

“Of course,” Byleth’s dark eyes once again met Kyle’s bright ones, and he sipped his tea indifferently. “You look lovely today, by the way.” A little bit of confidence never hurt, did it?

Kyle’s eyes widened as he let out a sound that could only be described as an adorable squeak, and he put his elbows on the table, hiding his face behind his forearms. “Th-thank you, Professor!” His voice was strained, but not displeased. The two female knights exchanged something under the table that sounded like a coin purse. “Um… you as well…”

Byleth blinked, slightly surprised, and he leaned down so that his face was level with that of the startled Gatekeeper. Their eyes met once again, and Kyle’s were still wide, shy and a little unfocused at their proximity. “You think that I look lovely?”

If it was possible to turn a darker shade of red, Kyle did; his freckles were little pinpricks, like seeds on the surface of a strawberry. “Y-Yeah… All of the time, really.” He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head vigorously. “Ah! I’m sorry, Professor, that was out of place, I just – I mean – Sometimes you just catch me off guard and I run my mouth and I’m really sorry!”

“Don’t be.” The young Professor set his teacup down on the table in order to free his hand, so that he may instead touch the Gatekeeper’s cheek. “I rather enjoy seeing you flustered like this. It’s quite cute.”

Kyle’s hand came up to grab Byleth’s wrist, his fingers soft against the exposed skin past his glove, but he did not push it away. His breathing was shaky, unable to take his eyes off the man before him.

“Would you like to join me for tea again?” Byleth asked calmly, hoping dearly for the response to be a _yes_.

“I – I…” The darling little guard stuttered. “Professor, I think I’m going to pass out.”

“Huh?” The exclamation had no sooner left his lips when Kyle suddenly blanched and slumped in his seat. One of the female guards at the table jumped to his other side, keeping him from falling as Byleth grabbed his shoulder to do the same.

The other two knights burst into raucous laughter, the male clapping his hands slowly to control himself. “Oh, Goddess he really fainted!”

“Is he going to be alright?” Byleth scooped the young guard, armour and all, into his arms and lifted him with ease. “I should take him to the infirmary.”

“He’ll be fine,” The female who helped keep Kyle from collapsing smiled assuredly at the Professor. “He just got really worked up. He’ll come to soon enough, just check in with Professor Manuela to be sure.”

Byleth nodded and quickly departed to make his way to the infirmary. Some passer-by stared at the man making his way up to the Monastery with a collapsed knight in his arms, but he just smiled briefly, awkwardly, to alleviate them, or dismissed them with a polite “Excuse me.” He arrived at his destination in record time despite how cautious he was being, and gently laid the guard down on one of the pristine, soft beds.

“Manuela?” Byleth called, searching for her. “I need your help.”

The woman in question was just coming around the corner, beaming charmingly at her junior. “Ah, _Professor_. What do you need from me?”

“One of the guards passed out, I’m worried about him…” The words got gradually more sheepish as he said them aloud, stepping aside to let Manuela pass. Her white overcoat flowed behind her as she made haste in going to Kyle’s bedside.

“Oh dear, is this the Gatekeeper?” She clucked her tongue as she reached into a cabinet for some medicinal vials, snapping her fingers to watch some white magic come forth, as if in test. “Whatever did you do to him, Professor?”

“I didn’t _do_ anything,” Byleth responded matter-of-factly, then looked away, rocking back on his heels and feeling guilty. “I told him he looked nice and asked him to join me for tea. I think I scared him.”

Manuela gasped daintily, hand going to her chest. “Aw, that is so _precious_! It’s no wonder he swooned…”

The younger Professor blinked, dark teal eyes genuinely not understanding. “I’m sorry?”

She held up a finger, tapping some clear fluid into Kyle’s parted lips and then twiddling her fingers over them, a gentle stream of white magic dripping into his mouth. Then she tilted his chin up to close it, sitting him up against some pillows. “He should be waking soon.” But then her eyes met Byleth’s, something hard and judgemental in them. “But you don’t get it? My _my_ , Professor, I didn’t think you were so naïve! That’s quite _adorable_.”

“What am I supposed to get?” Byleth was still at a loss.

“It’s such hot gossip among the younger knights, Professor!” She gestured to the unconscious Gatekeeper. “The Knights’ baby, Kyle, has a crush on you! I mean,” She snorted a brief chuckle. “So does basically _everyone_ , I don’t blame them in the slightest. But apparently you’re all he ever talks about. People have been rooting for him since you got here.”

Byleth felt his face heat up, casting his eyes down to Kyle’s sleeping features in shock. “Really? I… thought he was just cheerful.”

“Well of course he is!” Manuela rose and swept around the bed to take Byleth’s face in her slender hands. “That’s how he is, but of course he’s _extra_ excited to be treated so often by the man he admires. Believe me, I’ve had the feeling once or twice in my lifetime.” She put the back of a hand to her forehead. “Their losses, really.”

“Manuela…” Byleth stared up at her, gut sinking a little as he realised with dread what exactly he was asking for: advice. “What… should I do?”

“Well, do you like him back?” She pressed a finger to her cheek and winked at him. “The easiest thing you could do is just ask him out for real, let him know it’s reciprocated. Then he’ll get used to you.”

“I’m…” Byleth once again gazed at Kyle’s resting form. “He’s very cute. I don’t know how I feel for him yet, though.”

Manuela beamed, slapping Byleth on the shoulder and laughing richly. “Then start with that! I’ll leave you two alone, so you can speak to him when he wakes. I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you…” She waved and winked, heels clicking against the stone floors as she exited the room.

“Wait, Manuela!” Byleth whipped around, hand raised slightly as if to catch her. “What if he… faints again?” The end of the question came out more as a statement, because the songstress was already gone. The young Professor’s shoulders slumped and he looked back to the Gatekeeper, before giving in and going to take a seat at his bedside.

Moments later, after Byleth had removed both gloves and was wringing them guiltily, worriedly between his hands, eyes the colour of honey fluttered open, taking a pause to focus on the ceiling. After further glancing around and adjusting to his surroundings, Kyle’s attention rested on Byleth himself. A delicate blush found its way onto his previously pale cheeks.

“Um… Hi, Professor.” He looked down at his hands, clearly embarrassed.

Byleth smiled slightly, kindly, finding the lack of the ordinary greeting just as dear as if he had given the routine one. “Are you feeling alright? Here’s some water, please drink some…” He carefully handed the young knight the glass of water Maneula had left for him.

“I’m feeling much better, yes… Did you bring me here?” He took the water, mumbling a small “Thanks, Professor,” and took a small sip.

“I did. I sort of caused this whole mess, so I brought you here as well.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I’m… sorry about that, by the way.”

Kyle waved a hand slightly, eyes bright and earnest. “O-oh no, don’t blame yourself, Professor! You did nothing wrong, it’s alright… really.” He took another drink from the glass of water. “I’m sorry for uh… what happened, on my part.” A soft giggle escaped his lips, and Byleth smiled just a little wider.

“Well… if you are really feeling better, then will you do me the honour of answering my offer from earlier? I’m afraid I rather miss our teatimes…”

“I would love to have tea with you again, Professor.” Kyle beamed, looking instantly better than he had moments before. The colour had returned to his face, a blush once again accenting his scatterings of freckles. “Does the usual time work for you, still?”

“I’ll make it work,” Byleth answered too quickly, but assuredly. He reddened only slightly himself and looked down at his hands, still folded in his lap. “I do have… one more question though.”

“What is it?” Kyle tilted his head, fluffy auburn curls falling forward into those curious and cheerful eyes.

“You told me earlier about the Goddess Tower, and how people are supposed to go with one another…” Byleth frowned at how challenging this seemed to be, searching for the right way to phrase it. He didn’t want to startle Kyle into fainting again, but also wanted to make sure that his intent got across clearly. “And you said you had no one to go with, at least at the time, correct?”

The Gatekeeper nodded slowly, blush creeping to his ears as he began to understand where this was headed. “Yeah, that’s right. And I… still don’t have anyone to go with.”

Byleth glanced away as if someone would say the words for him, but then lifted his gaze to meet Kyle’s patient stare. “Would you like to accompany me? To the Goddess Tower? You can… help me understand how the whole wish-thing works… and I think it would be quite nice.”

Kyle’s first response came with a stunning smile, happier than Byleth had ever seen. It was strikingly handsome, and yet the most endearing thing. He wanted to secure the opportunity to see it over and over again. “Of course, I’d be glad to come with you! Oh, gosh Professor…” Next, he laughed, and it was precious and soft and a sound that Byleth wanted to capture in a bottle and hear every day to come. “You’re making me blush.”

Byleth nodded, satisfied and determined to ensure that the Gatekeeper – the happiest man he had ever met – would continue to smile, continue to laugh, and continue to blush like that far into the future.

The Professor stayed at his side while he recovered for the rest of the afternoon, and they talked without pause the entire time. It was refreshing and simple, and they left the infirmary as the sun began to descend behind the great Oghma mountains. Byleth escorted Kyle back to the barracks, trying not to walk too close but unable to avoid his hand brushing against the sweet Gatekeeper’s as they made their way through the grounds.

And when they had parted for the night, Kyle had risen on his tiptoes to press a quick, chaste and shy kiss to his cheek. He had smiled so gently, looking away with a hesitance that only came from the innocence of his crush. Byleth had taken Kyle’s hand in his own, giving it a reassuring, promising squeeze, and ruffling his soft hair as he gave him a loving head pat.

The two had left each other for the night with cheeks the delicate hue of roses and giddy butterflies in their bellies, ensuring newer, sweeter moments to come in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I KNOW that people don't pass out for that long unless something is really wrong (and in this case, it wasn't), but it was for the sake of the CUTE. Just let it happen.  
> Also Byleth is emotionally dumb-dumb sometimes, but can read your mind at others. He's... a delightful, interesting boy. We love him!
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking around for Chapter 2! I'll see you all in Chapter 3!


	3. At the Goddess Tower with Your Gatekeeper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, Byleth escapes the ball to meet his precious Gatekeeper for their wish at the Goddess Tower!

Escaping the festivities had not been as easy as Byleth thought that it would be. Every time he turned towards the door, he was pulled – literally or verbally – back onto the dance floor, crowded by a rowdy group of slightly tipsy students, or was clapped on the back in congratulations from fellow staff members or knights. On one hand, he was deeply proud of all his students and wished to stay; seeing them so relaxed and joyful after all their hard work was a reward in and of itself.

But on the other hand, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. If not for fresh air, then for the beautiful man he knew would be meeting him. Byleth’s nerves would not settle, anticipation captivating his every action as he yearned to abandon the ball for the tranquil air in the Goddess Tower.

“Teach, one more dance! You can’t be off just yet.” Claude pulled at Byleth’s sleeve insistently, trying to get him back on the dance floor. Hilda giggled at his side and held both of their champagne glasses, watching Byleth with daring eyes. Claude had danced with Byleth four times already, and he could tell that Hilda was eating it _up_.

Byleth smiled lightly, apologetically, and wrestled Claude’s hand off with some difficulty. “I would love to dance again, but I’m afraid I have somewhere to be. Enjoy yourself, Claude.” He rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle when the schemer pouted playfully, trying to win the Professor’s attention over. “You did well today, it was almost a close call between our houses.”

“ _Oh_ , somewhere to _be_?” Claude teased, cheeks flushed from what Byleth now guessed was far more than the three glasses of champagne he had already counted. He clearly ignored the compliment on his strategies in favour of the juicy gossip the young professor had suggested. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“How did you… Nevermind,” Byleth blinked in surprise before smiling fondly and patting the yellow cape draped over Claude’s shoulder, turning his attention to the pink-haired girl now downing her drink at his side. “Hilda, take care of him tonight. Or find someone else from your house to be responsible.”

“That’s Iggy’s job already! He’s doing _fabulous_ ,” Hilda giggled again and looped her arm with her house leader’s, holding both champagne glasses in one hand.

The Professor shook his head, a chuckle on his lips. “Alright, I trust him then… Have fun, you two. Be responsible.” Glancing around once more to be sure he was free, Byleth waved to the pair as they called their goodbyes and then disappeared back into the crowd.

The Professor did not _run_ to the Goddess Tower, but he definitely was aware of the quickened pace of his steps sounding against the stone walkways and finally tapering on the bridge. Giddiness brought a smile to his face and he stopped for a moment, the cool night air blowing by, tickling his cheeks and briefly swishing his hair this way and that. The view was _beautiful_ ; he wondered why he had never stopped to acknowledge it in the evening like this. The moonlight reflected off the low-hanging clouds to bounce a dark blue glow back on the mountains surrounding them, and painting the Monastery itself in calming, iridescent rays. To be fair, he was never usually wandering about at this hour, but it still struck a chord within him, and he promised himself to come by to see it another time.

But all of that could have been the butterflies in his belly making decisions for him, causing his heart to rise in his throat and everything seem more scenic and softer than formerly observed.

Tearing his gaze from the endless expanse of the valley below and the stars above, he made his way to the tower, taking the steps two at a time until he reached the top. A blush had risen to his cheeks from the exertion and the excitement, and all of the fluttering nerves in between. He made his way to the balcony.

It was empty.

Byleth’s smile fell as he gazed about, as if the Gatekeeper would appear sooner the longer he looked. After seeing no sign of the cheerful little guard, Byleth folded his hands on the rail of the balcony and gazed up. The stars were so much more beautiful, so high above the mountains and twinkling brightly against the midnight blue backdrop of the sky.

He would be here any moment, and Byleth had no idea what he would say. Every moment with Kyle was so new, so much more exciting than the previous. As silly as it sounded, Byleth could not wait to see what came next.

The young professor tried not to turn around too fast when he heard the door to the top of the tower open, but his heart lurched with a force that commanded his body. Heat once again flushed to his cheeks, and Byleth could not remember a time in which he had felt so scattered. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to make everything perfect, to say all the right things and make all the right gestures. It was nerve-racking in the best, sweetest way.

“Greetings, Professor!” Kyle’s voice was light, chipper as usual but somehow hushed in the quiet isolation of the tower. He grinned brightly, perfectly as he walked forward, wringing his hands together in front of him. He was nervous, too. It was _so_ cute.

His honey-coloured eyes flicked aside to take in the scenery, but barely for the length of time it would truly take to admire such a view. His attention was soon back on the man before him. “Lovely evening, isn’t it? I’m sorry, I seem to make comments like that a lot. I – um – I’m… very glad that you invited me to come here.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Byleth smiled lightly as he gently took Kyle’s hand in his own, astonished by how much smaller it seemed now that it wasn’t covered by full glove and gauntlet. In fact, the Gatekeeper was dressed completely in civilian clothing, his attire nice enough for the evening, but certainly more casual than his ordinary armoured fixtures. The coat was pastel blue with silver lining and button fixtures, over a simple white button down, black pants tucked into white boots. It was overall quite soft, a fitting look to bring out the adorable rosiness of his cheeks and his shining eyes.

Even through his own glove, Byleth could tell that the skin of the guard’s hand was soft; still clearly worked by training and labour, but delicate in a sense. Byleth lifted it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles, heart leaping at the soft gasp earned from the intimate gesture. He used the leverage of his hand to bring the guard a little closer.

Blushing brightly, Kyle stared now at their clasped hands as he spoke. “I apologise for being a little late… I um… Funnily, I think one of your students was flirting with me, Professor.”

“I would not find that surprising. You are very charming,” Byleth laughed and lifted his free hand to gently tilt his chin up so that their eyes may meet again. He could not get enough of those warm, melted honey eyes, sparkling in the light of the stars and moon above. “Which one?”

“Um… Gautier, I think.” Kyle laughed softly, the sound as light as bells, tucking his hair behind his ear in a shy motion. “He must have been really drunk. I thought he only liked women, though, so I was a bit surprised myself.”

Byleth raised a brow. “I thought he only liked Felix, but the depth of all of that can be discussed another time.” He smiled, finding it interesting how this adorable guard could cause him to show so many expressions, when usually he found it easy to keep his features blank. Despite the reflection, he recognised no complaints on the matter. “I’m very glad you joined me. If you feel faint, please let me know.”

The Gatekeeper laughed brightly, sweetly in response. “I think I’ll be fine, Professor, no need to worry.” He cleared his throat shyly, returning Byleth’s soft smile. His freckles dotted like constellations on his cheeks, visible now as they stood so close. The Professor traced them with his eyes, connecting them in patterns and appreciating every single one. “You look very nice tonight, Professor.”

Byleth drew him closer, slowly and carefully, lest he want to pull back. The Gatekeeper made no adjustment to resist. “We could spend all night complimenting each other in turn like this… But we still have a task to get to.” At Kyle’s puzzled expression, his smile widened. It was just too precious. “I do not have a wish to make tonight at the tower, but I think you mentioned having one…”

“I… I honestly don’t exactly remember what my wish was.” His free hand rose to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, a guilty grin dimpling his cheeks. “I’m just so happy to be here with you. It’s an honour, really, that you value me so much… You’re such an amazing person, Professor. And you make _me_ really happy.” He laughed shyly, the sound drifting on the light breeze that flowed up from the valley and carried into the sky. “I wish we could do things like this all the time…”

Byleth stiffened, raising both eyebrows in light shock. “Is that your wish, Gatekeeper?” Because he would be more than happy to comply.

Kyle’s eyes widened, his cheeks darkening as he covered his mouth daintily with his free hand. “Oh no! Was that it? Did I just use my wish? Oh, darn…” He pouted gently, looking away, out at the view around them. His eyes seemed to be searching for something in the depths of the valley, swimming in tentative uncertainty.

“Did you not want it to be?” Byleth squeezed his hand slightly, wishing for his gaze to return to his own. He desperately hoped that was not the case, because that sounded easily like the perfect wish.

“No, not exactly, but not because I don’t want it.” Kyle fidgeted, shuffling his feet in a timid manner. The motion moved him a little closer to the teal-haired professor. “It’s because… well… I feel like that’s a wish you would grant, if I asked.”

“You did ask.” Byleth gently reached out to once more turn Kyle’s face towards his own, this time resting a hand on his cheek. The Gatekeeper relaxed into the touch, gazing up at him. “I would love nothing more than to spend more time with you. Consider your wish granted from here into the future.”

A lovely blush spread all the way to his ears, even as his smile grew and his eyes shone. “Thank you, Professor. I… you make me so happy.” He giggled once again, quietly and shyly, before continuing. “Sorry, I’ve been repeating that a lot tonight, it seems. But…if you can grant my wish so readily, what work did we leave the Goddess to do? We still have your wish, if you would like to make one… Although I _do_ think we’ve messed up the rules of this whole process a little.”

“Oh, of course we have.” Byleth’s smile returned the sentiment of Kyle’s laughter, his eyes crinkling in amusement at their silly banter. It dropped to something more sober and tender as he paused in search of his next words. The Gatekeeper waited patiently, eyes bright and eager and loving as he scooted closer once again. “I… believe I may have come up with something, now. But it is another easy one.”

“What is it?” The Gatekeeper tilted his head curiously, auburn hair falling in its playful, fluffy way over his brow. “I’m awfully interested to know what your wishes are like, Professor.” With a grin, he gently ran his thumb over the knuckle of Byleth’s own, their hands still carefully clasped on the railing.

“I…” Byleth paused, taking in the handsome features of the man before him. His kind eyes, his sweet voice, his eyes as bright as dawn and his whole being containing the type of joy only brought by summer days. He suddenly found his throat dry, pulse pounding in his ears and against his skin. The words came forth almost without him knowing, although he had been turning them over in his mind for most of the night. They surfaced now that the moment was right.

“I wish for you to kiss me.”

The next feeling he had was that of Kyle’s lips meeting his own. Soft, tasting slightly of champagne and something far sweeter, there was no hesitation. Byleth was not expecting the reaction to be that sudden, and fumbled before he moved his hands to the Gatekeeper’s waist, steadying him as he stood on his tiptoes for the kiss. The young professor returned the gesture smoothly, overwhelmed by the joy bursting in his chest and the feeling of the cherished guard pressed against him, small and strong and _perfect_. It was everything he wanted, and experiencing it in flesh rather than in imagination was something truly wonderful.

To the curse of being human, they both had to pull back soon enough to catch their breath, shy laughter filling the gap between their lips. Kyle was the first to break the silence. “Consider your wish granted, Professor… Courtesy of your Gatekeeper.”

“You’re always there when I need you most, aren’t you, Kyle?” Byleth hummed fondly, touching their foreheads together. “Your wish will be granted as well, for sure. We will do this many, _many_ more times…”

“I certainly look forward to it, Professor.” He beamed, rising on his tiptoes again to meet his lips once more. “Thank you for this, tonight.” He spoke between gentle kisses. “You’ve made me the happiest person ever.”

Byleth hummed in response, taking no more pauses to break contact, instead showering his Gatekeeper in the affection he deserved, in the gentle touches and fluttering breaths. He silently vowed with each kiss to continue granting his wish – _both_ of their wishes – as if he were the Goddess himself.

If this made Kyle the happiest he’d ever been, then Byleth would repeat these actions again and again and again. He would continue every day, every waking moment, to make sure this precious guard was the most treasured man alive. His Gatekeeper only did the same for him, and now he was more than obliged to return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know this chapter was a little shorter than others, but... GAH!! FIRST KISS!!  
> I appreciate everyone's patience with my updating schedule. I have many, many ongoing projects right now, and with online schooling catching up FINALLY, it's been getting a little tough to balance.  
> I hope everyone is staying clean, healthy and safe!! If you need any support, do not hesitate to talk to friends and family.  
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr if you like my work! I'd love to chat. @aegir-emblem  
> Thank you so much for sticking with this fic, and make sure to check out my other work!! I love you guys.


	4. Crying and Comfort with Your Gatekeeper :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Byleth's father dies, the Knights try to maintain order. Which means Kyle isn't allowed from his post.

“Yesterday, the Captain of the Knights of Seiros… Jeralt Eisner… was killed by enemy spies. It is now imperative, more than ever, that we keep this Monastery safe.”

Kyle felt like he couldn’t breathe. Everyone around him was stunned, some were crying. Others were cursing under their breath or glaring at the floor. Substitute Captain Alois was bawling, despite his best efforts not to. It was surprising that such a tender man would be the next Captain, but he knew Jeralt best. He cared so deeply for all of them, and he would do well, Kyle hoped.

Throughout all this though, Kyle felt numb. He felt light, like he was floating above it all and watching as if it were a dream. Emptiness grew from a pit in his stomach and expanded, threatening to swallow him whole, drowning him while all he did was stand there. That pit grew as a dark mass, and concentrated in a single point on his tongue, a single word on his lips.

“Byleth.”

They didn’t understand that he needed to go. Even though the official who had given the speech said that everyone was supposed to take it easy, that there would be people in the Cathedral should anyone want to talk, they were still Knights of Seiros. They were still expected despite it all to guard the Monastery, its students and its inhabitants, at all costs. In the end, despite whatever he felt, the Gatekeeper’s priority would always be to keep the gate.

Kyle tried to leave the courtyard beside the Knights Hall, tried to turn the other way from his station and head to the west side of grounds. His troop commander stood in his path.

“Gatekeeper, you’re going the wrong way. Do you need to speak with someone at the Cathedral?” His gruff tone was made rougher by emotion swallowed down; Troop Commander McCarley was stern, grounded, brave. He was sympathetic, yes, and human, yes, but he coped with grief through action, and implored his troop to do the same. _Motivation is the best fuel,_ he would always say.

 _Well, duh._ But right now, Kyle had more on his mind than motivation and acting tough. Because the strongest, bravest, most amazing and perfect man he knew had just lost his father, and Kyle knew more surely than anything that he needed to find the Professor in this time of need.

“No, I’m not going to the Cathedral, sir.” Kyle’s voice sounded alien to his own ears, distant and flat and utterly _wrong_. He felt like something had its hand around his throat, gripping it tighter with every moment he hesitated. “I do have someone to speak to, though.”

Troop Commander McCarley was unfazed. He heard the flat tone of the guard’s voice and stared into his eyes, as best he could from his greater height and past the shadow of the helmet’s edge. “Can it wait, Gatekeeper? You are the one to keep the gate. We need you there now more than ever. It is the duty you are assigned, and doing so will honour Jeralt’s memory as a Knight of Seiros.”

Bristling, Kyle tried to square his shoulders. “I understand my duty, sir, but is there an immediate threat? It’s very important that I get to this person.”

“There is not an immediate threat, except for the fact that our Captain was just assassinated and there have been enemies getting into the Monastery past _your –_ past _everyone’s_ watch, Gatekeeper.” The massive man stared him down with a face of stone, unwavering in his orders. “Get back to the gate. You may leave at the end of your shift, as usual.”

“Sir -”

“Gatekeeper, get to your post!”

~

Kyle did not see the Professor the entire day. Time had never passed more slowly, more painfully. It hurt so bad to watch the sun remaining in the sky, Kyle almost trying to force it to set with sheer will.

Knowing that the man he loved – the stoic, fearless, strong and beautiful Professor – was somewhere without him, somewhere that he could be alone or hurting or even – Goddess, no, _scared_? – the Gatekeeper wanted nothing more than to damn this gate itself and run off to find him. But he knew that his troop commander had been right: The Gatekeeper’s job is to keep the gate, to protect those inside and keep out things like intruders, keep things like _this_ from happening.

And above all else, Kyle could not shake the feeling that he had failed. He needed to see the Professor more than anything, to comfort him and… at least assure himself. He needed to know that even if he had messed up, even if…

Even if the Professor resented him, he needed to know that _he_ was okay. That was all that mattered, now.

The bells struck four just as the sun dipped below the archway across the market from the Gate, and Kyle did not stay to see if his replacement arrived. He ran. His armour felt heavy at the end of a long, _long_ and stressful day, but it was nothing against the crushing weight on his heart that was successfully beating down his shoulders.

He slowed when he reached the last dorm on the end, far on the west side of grounds. The door was closed. Kyle was almost afraid to knock, to see the state his love was in. But he knew he had to, and he slowly climbed the few stairs and took careful steps up to the door. He knocked three times with his knuckle, heart pounding in his chest like a stampede.

“Professor? Are you…” He trailed off, a disappointed and hopeless sigh escaping his lips. He tried again, voice soft. “It’s Kyle.”

The sounds from inside the room were stifled, quiet. The rustling of bedsheets and light footsteps sounded on the carpeted hardwood as they approached the door. The door opened, and there he stood. Looking awful.

Byleth was dressed down to his black pants and grey undershirt, bare feet looking cold as he fussed one over the other. His hair was mussy, flattened on one side as if he’d been sleeping, which he likely may have been. It still looked ragged from tossing and turning, and Kyle longed to reach out and fix it, run his fingers through the soft locks until they found their place again.

Byleth’s eyes were red-rimmed, but dry and downcast. They looked flat, empty and hollow as if there was nothing behind them, no presence within the Professor’s body that would light the space behind those brilliant, murky blues. For the second time that day, Kyle felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was killing him, and even still he couldn’t _imagine_ how his precious Professor felt.

“I…” Kyle swallowed past his suffocatingly dry throat. “I came to check on you.”

Silence remained the only answer. Byleth looked up, meeting his eyes for only a moment before reaching out and pulling the guard into his room. He closed the door behind them and turned around, gaze still on the floor.

The Gatekeeper stared back; worry melted into his honey-coloured eyes. He took off his helmet, holding it under his arm as he wrung his hands nervously, sadly, in any effort to still his strained nerves. He tried to speak again through the tension, thick and stifling in the room. “I’m here for you, whatever you need, Professor. Remember? You said it yourself, at… at the Goddess Tower. I’m always here for you when you need me.”

Byleth blinked, glancing to a corner of the room, as if staring hard at something even while he fought back emotion. Then he glanced back to Kyle and crossed his arms tight over his chest, a meagre effort at self-consolation. “I’m glad you came… did you just get off shift?”

“They wouldn’t let me leave earlier.” Kyle spoke kindly, apologetically, then hesitated and held his arms out. “Do you… want a hug?”

Byleth nodded, quickly throwing himself into his Gatekeeper’s arms. He was a little taller than Kyle, but he rested his head on his armoured shoulder all the same. The guard’s arms were strong, embracing him with all the love and stability the Professor had wanted all day. This way, he didn’t feel pressured to talk. He didn’t feel pressured to explain. He could easily regress into comfortable silence without a doubt that he was loved, cared for, cherished. No matter what, he still had someone he meant the world to, and someone special who meant the world to him.

Tiny droplets of tears trickled down the Gatekeeper’s armour, finding no traction on the shining metal. Byleth hated crying, too. He hated this distant, uncontrollable feeling, when his body acted in a purifying release that brought him no solace. He hated how unnatural he felt, like he wasn’t a part of his own body. He wanted to be close.

Byleth pulled back from the Gatekeeper, staring into those honey eyes and trying to think of warmer things, of brighter days and sweet teatimes. He stared at those freckles like stars and struggled to force himself to remember a happier time, just weeks ago, in a tower high above when the only people in that quiet night were them; himself and the gentle, sweet man standing right before him.

“Will you stay with me for now?” Byleth asked, feeling small and defeated.

“I will stay as long as you need me to.” The Gatekeeper reached up and cupped the Professor’s cheeks in his gloved hands, thumbs brushing away the lingering paths of tears with unrivalled care. “I promise. I will always be here for you, Byleth.”

It was only a word, but new emotion swelled in the Professor’s chest, shoving another wave of tears to his eyes and spilling onto his cheeks. Kyle continued to brush them away, holding him like he was the only man in the world. Byleth took a trembling breath, even as the smallest of smiles made its way to his lips. “You said my name…”

The Gatekeeper beamed, that precious, sweet, assuring smile that made everything seem like a dream, and yet reminded him that it was all real. “Yeah, I guess I did.... If you’ll give me a second to get out of this armour, you can get back in bed.” He stood on his tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to Byleth’s lips; the kiss tasted salty and sad, but the sense was challenged by its tenderness. “You seem so tired…”

Byleth nodded slowly, leaving his lips lingering near Kyle’s before stepping back, crawling back into bed and burrowing down into the covers. It felt safe here, but lonely. He hoped that would change when Kyle joined him.

The guard took off his armour swiftly and with care, placing it on the dresser until he was left in his pants and undershirt as well, black socks protecting his feet. He had mentioned once to Byleth how chilly they often got, and the Professor smiled briefly with the memory. It was fleeting, but the sentiment still warmed his features as he pulled the blankets and sheets back for Kyle to join him.

Byleth felt cold, but Kyle was warm, and small, and precious and safe. He wrapped his arms around his precious Gatekeeper and held him, staring through tired, now dry blue eyes. He traced every angle of his face, every curve and edge. Kyle brought a hand up to rest on his cheek, thumb once again soothingly gliding over his cheekbone, brushing his hair back over his ear.

“I’m here for you,” he kissed any remaining traces of tears from Byleth’s cheeks, his lips light and careful. “If you want to talk about anything at all, I’m here. If you want to sit in the quiet like this and just hold each other, I’m here. Your Gatekeeper will always be here for you.” Finally, their lips met, gently. It was everything Byleth needed, everything he wanted and more.

“I want you to call me by my name more often… But… in moments like this. I want more like this.” Byleth kissed Kyle like he was the only real thing left in the world, like he was a treasure to be preserved and cared for until the end of time. “That was our real wish, at the Tower. I want more of this, with you and me and – and only us.”

His beautiful Gatekeeper nodded, honey-coloured eyes shining with love and compassion. “I’m so very grateful that I get to grant that wish for you. I… I want you to know how much you mean to me, Byleth.” He blushed at the name leaving his lips, the word chased by a smile that challenged the sun. “You mean everything to me. Remember that, always.” He gently ran his fingers through that lovely, messy teal hair.

“I will…” the Professor paused. “Will you stay the night with me, Kyle? I… don’t know how easily sleep will come, and I know I got none last night.”

“Of course.” Kyle snuggled close, his hold on Byleth somehow protective and protected at the same time. “I want you to rest. So… shh.” He smiled, closing his eyes and letting the tranquillity, the stillness, surround them.

Byleth knew that nightmares would come. He knew that his sleep would be restless. But he still felt himself being pulled under, soothed by the comfort of the man he loved beside him. He managed one more gentle kiss to Kyle’s forehead before he succumbed to exhaustion, his lips and nose remaining nestled in the softest auburn hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, they are so tender... I love them so much.  
> Your Gatekeeper will always be there for you guys, don't ever forget that.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate y'all's patience with my slow updates; I have a lot of ongoing projects, and with online school hitting up it's challenging to keep the pace that I once did.  
> Look out for my newer works, and I'll see you guys soon!


	5. An Honest Moment with Your Gatekeeper <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Byleth returns, enlightened by the Goddess and... changed... he struggles to feel like himself in his new appearance. His Gatekeeper reassures him that he is loved no matter what, and earns a quiet confession.

The Gatekeeper threaded his fingers carefully through the Professor’s hair, fascinated by the new colour; the mint-green was a startling contrast from the rich, teal blue, but it was just as soft as it had been before. The locks still tangled in his hands like silky ribbons, beautiful and delicate. It would take some getting used to, but Kyle rather liked it; Byleth was still Byleth, after all. That much would always remain the same to him.

The Professor himself did not seem to feel the same, matching bright green eyes staring hollowly at the wall of his bedroom, his head resting in the lap of his love. His expression was empty, and if Kyle did not know him so well, it would appear as though he was thinking of nothing at all. He felt uncomfortable, unfamiliar with his own skin and appearance; it was as though that dive into whatever world of darkness he had entered had attempted to strip his very being from him. And Sothis’ presence… he could no longer feel her warmth, soothing and reassuring in his head and his heart.

Everything felt so _off_ , so _wrong_ and _different_.

Kyle bent down to place a gentle kiss to Byleth’s forehead after pushing his bangs aside. He let them flop back into place when Byleth turned his head to glance up at him, those striking jade eyes now meek, questioning, unsure. The Professor felt unnatural, staring into that honey-coloured gaze, just as warm as the day he had first met his sweet Gatekeeper outside the market.

At least that would never change. His Gatekeeper would _always_ be there for him…

“You’re beautiful,” Kyle said softly, smiling that brilliant beam that could send away even the darkest of storm clouds, and taking one of Byleth’s hands in his own. “I know it’s different, and I’m not sure how… but regardless, I love everything about you. I always have, and always will. Okay?”

“Okay.” Byleth felt bad for how dull he sounded, but his chest was heavy. He didn’t want to think, didn’t want to speak… and yet, he was tired of no one understanding. He was tired of these miraculous, frightening, extraordinary things happening to him and everyone just _accepting_ it for no reason. He was just so, so tired, much like the Goddess inside him had remarked on feeling so often…

His eyes never left Kyle’s face, tracing his soft features; those freckles he had counted numerous times before, that fluffy hair that curled at the ends in playful waves, those sweet, sweet honey eyes… He reached a gloveless hand up to rest gently on his cheek, brushing his thumb over the cheekbone and gazing into that earnest expression.

Something in him solidified, focusing to a point of resolution. If he could tell the truth aloud anywhere, it would be here in this room. It would be now, and it would be to the treasured man before him.

Byleth spoke softly, the words he offered sacred. “Would you like to understand how it happened?”

His precious Gatekeeper instantly recognised the magnitude this explanation would bear, seeing it from Byleth’s unreadable features and hearing it in his steady, emotionless voice. He nodded. “What… what happened on that mission, Byleth? What changed?”

The Professor took a deep, steadying breath, finding courage within himself and from the spoken word of his name as he gazed into those loving eyes. “The Progenitor Goddess, Sothis… lives within me. I believe she has since I was a child.”

Kyle’s eyes widened, but he remained quiet, attentive and ready to cling to everything he said. His hand began to gently brush through Byleth’s light hair once again.

“I used to be able to speak to her. I could see her at times, and she would sass me quite often… sometimes I could even see her throne.” He paused, trying to recall every detail so nothing went ignored. “I first discovered this ability when I met the house leaders… but I can control something called the Divine Pulse. It can… turn back the hands of time, from a few moments to an hour. I can do things over.”

“That’s incredible…” The Gatekeeper’s voice was a whisper, in quiet awe but careful not to interrupt. He could see how the Professor struggled to confess this, how long he must have been keeping this inside and how important it was now to be shared.

Byleth nodded slightly in agreement. He bit his lip, revisiting a most painful memory, still raw and disconcerting in his mind. “When my father was killed, I tried to redo it, to save him. But Solon – Tomas – stood in my way… He allowed Kronya – er, Monica – to do what she did… On this most recent mission, we went after them.”

“And he had a power to challenge that, somehow…? To… do whatever it was that changed this?” Kyle rubbed a little chunk of Byleth’s hair between his thumb and index finger, twirling it delicately before letting it fall back amongst the others.

Shaking his head, Byleth continued. “No, he actually… opened some sort of portal, a rift perhaps… He trapped me in this realm of darkness.” A quiet sigh, frustrated. “I don’t know how to explain it. I just felt nothing. It wasn’t cold or hot or anything. Just nothing. And I thought I would be trapped there forever.”

“How did you…” The Gatekeeper’s brows furrowed, following but not fully understanding. Not yet. “How did you get back to us?”

“Sothis appeared.” Byleth still remembered the relief, the sense of completeness that flooded over him the moment he saw her, the instant that throne appeared. It was just like it had been before, so many times, only that… had been the last time. “She remembered everything, and she knew what we had to do… She descended from her throne… And gifted her power to me. The Progenitor Goddess… she bestowed her power upon me.”

Kyle was silent. He didn’t know what to say. What words could mean anything, could express anything, after such a monumental revelation? All this time, he hadn’t known… _No one_ had known. And here he was, being told everything. An overwhelming, undeniable sense of trust overcame him.

He put a hand behind Byleth’s head to prod him up until he was seated upright, then leaned in close before he pressed a gentle kiss to Byleth’s lips, the only thing he could think to do. He felt the man in his arms relax as he returned the sentiment, tentative and allowing him to take the lead. He licked gently at his lips, and soon their tongues were pushing against each other in a deep, tender motion. Kyle pulled back after a moment to rest his forehead against Byleth’s, auburn curls mixing with lovely mint-green bangs.

“This must be really confusing for you, huh…? I can’t even imagine,” Kyle kissed his cheeks, before meeting his lips once again.

“It is. I… miss _her_. I hardly feel like myself anymore.” Byleth matched every tender touch gratefully, eagerly, comforted by the contact. His Gatekeeper would _always_ be there for him, when he needed it the most…

Kyle kissed him again, fondly, lovingly, caringly. “You’ll always mean just as much to me. No matter what changes… I’m here for you all the way.” He mumbled against his lips when Byleth held him close, not wanting him to back away. “You can always tell me anything. Goddess, human, mercenary, it doesn’t matter. You’re _you_ , and you’re _incredible_.” A small laugh escaped, a quiet breath in the meagre space between them. “I’ll love you through thick and thin, Professor.” He grinned at the title, more of a cheeky sentiment after all that had brought them together.

Byleth felt his chest warm, full of joy. This feeling… it was comfort. It was solace in the embrace of the one he truly treasured, truly loved. A blush rose to his cheeks, outstanding against the new contrast of his pale hair, the enlightened sign of a divine, unrequested gift. “I love you too, Kyle. My Gatekeeper…” He kissed him longer and longer each time, wanting every single one to last forever.

He knew here, in this room together, nothing changed. If anything came to be, it was stronger and more powerful, significant in the most ineffable, indescribable ways. Their love was absolute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH they are TENDER!!  
> This was a very sweet chapter to write, just... the honesty and the feels and the appreciation. Ugh. Byleth is beautiful <3  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Just an update on the coming weeks and stuff... online schooling is gonna be hitting HARD starting on April 14, and I'm gonna be getting into Grind Time for AP exams to try and do my best with the meagre resources I have. Due to that and my altered schedule starting from then to about May 21, I will be updating very slowly if at all. I am working as hard as I can this week to hash out as much of my planned stories as I can.  
> Anyways, I hope everyone stays safe and healthy, and good luck in school to all of you in the same boat as me!  
> Love you all! Give your Gatekeepers a hug!!


	6. In, Out. Repeat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperial army marches towards Garreg Mach. Battle rages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! You all are in for a treat, my loves.

Watching the masses of Imperial soldiers march towards Garreg Mach made Kyle feel like he was watching his life end.

This was it. This was the battle, the war he was not prepared for. This would be the day he lost his life. His hands trembled on his lance as he stood at the gate, watching from high above as the army came in below; steady, methodical, like ants in their rows.

It was too much. He felt sick, he felt numb, freezing and burning and _terrified_.

He wanted Byleth to be there. He needed comfort. He needed _him._ He needed _something_.

He wasn’t the only one who felt that way; everyone was afraid. Most of his friends, other knights with no more than twenty-five years on this earth, were crying. He wasn’t alone, but he felt so isolated.

He just wanted to see him, one more time. In case this was the end.

The Gatekeeper began to cry.

The Professor saw him from afar and bolted from the Archbishop’s side, despite her urgency. He wrapped his love tightly in his arms without words.

He held him like the world was ending – and it was.

He held him like they had only moments left – and they did.

He held him like he was the only thing that mattered –

And he was.

Kyle clung to him with all the strength he had, body trembling helplessly as he hyperventilated, sobs choking him.

The world went black.

He tried to remember how to breathe, so that he may speak before they ran out of time.

In, out. Repeat.

In, out. Repeat.

In, out…

“I love you, Kyle. My precious, _precious_ Gatekeeper.” Byleth whispered close to his ear, cupping his face in his gloved hands. He pulled back to meet his eyes, the brightest green meeting the warmest gold of honey. “I will always love you. No matter what happens, I will _always_ love you.”

“Please, don’t go.” Kyle choked out, lungs burning and heart ripping out of his chest. “Please, don’t leave me alone. I don’t want to die without you.”

“I will protect you, I promise you that. I _will_ keep you safe.” Byleth’s eyes were determined, the prevailing gaze of a warrior. The love in them was the strongest Kyle had ever seen, powerful enough to move the mountains themselves, stronger than any army.

Stronger than himself, too.

“I – I can’t, I can’t do it. I can’t protect you too, I – I’m not strong like you, Byleth, _please_ … I’m not ready for this to be over. I’m not ready to lose you…” Kyle couldn’t breathe. He was dying, right then and there, and the fight hadn’t even begun.

“Hey, hey… shh…” Careful lips met his own, silencing his voice and letting weak sniffles take its place. “Breathe.”

In, out. Repeat.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”

In, out. Repeat.

“You will get through this.”

In, out. Repeat.

“I love you.”

In, out. Repeat.

“I have to go, now.”

His foundation, his courage, his future was stolen away when empty air took Byleth’s place. All he had was hope, and that was a desperate thing, when he watched the most perfect man he had ever met disappear into the distance. He watched as his _everything_ left him, with confident strides and head held high. Ready to challenge the world.

All he had was the memories of those words, that touch, those promises…

And not once had Byleth promised that he would take care of himself.

Not once had he promised that _he_ would be safe.

The Gatekeeper looked out with blurry vision, pleading to empty air that he would be able to see through his tears to survive the coming battle.

The army came closer.

The Knights got in line.

Kyle squared his shoulders, swallowing down sobs, forcing down fear. He was left clinging to hope with every fibre of resolve left in his body; his body that was strong and yet too weak, brave and yet too afraid. But he stood his ground.

A Gatekeeper’s job, after all, is to keep the gate.

In, out. Repeat.

* * *

And even through it all, they weren’t enough. The Knights were losing, forced to flee Garreg Mach. The Monastery, the Academy and all of it… it was gone.

In, out. Repeat.

Kyle tried to stay as long as he could. He tried to be brave. He tried to be strong. But there was only so much he could take.

In, out. Repeat.

“Gatekeeper, abandon your post! We are _losing_!” A commanding officer shouted to him over the din of the fight, strained as he fought off infantrymen; nameless, clad in black, destroying them. Troop Commander McCarley had fallen already in battle; this man took his place.

In, out. Repeat.

“We can’t be losing!” Kyle screamed back, his voice raw and everything hurting. He looked away as he speared another soldier, unable to bear the horror of what his life had become in mere hours. “As long as By – as long as the Professor is out there, we _can’t_ lose!”

In, out. Repeat.

“ _Gatekeeper!_ We have to-”

In, out. Repeat.

“ _It doesn’t matter!_ What matters is _standing here,_ protecting this gate, _here_ and _now_! _I promised him that!_ ”

Tears welled up in his stinging eyes, burning from smoke and dust and blood. It was all too much. He was hanging on with all he had left; the man Kyle had been had vanished when Byleth left him to this battlefield. He would only live again, exist again, breathe and smile and laugh again, when Byleth returned to him and this was all over.

In, out. Repeat.

He would only feel whole again when his love came back. He would only allow himself to break down, to stop fighting, to be held, when the man he adored, the man he treasured, his reason to be, was safe in his arms.

In, out. Repeat.

Until then, the Gatekeeper would keep the gate. It was his only purpose in the absence of the most beautiful man he had ever known.

In, out –

“ _Gatekeeper, the Professor has fallen! The Monastery is lost!”_

…

In…

…

In…

…

He stopped breathing.

With those words, everything went quiet. Everything went still.

There was no point.

With those words, it was over. The world ended.


	7. Reuniting with Your Gatekeeper!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five long years, the Gatekeeper returns to Garreg Mach at the word of his love's survival. They meet on the Bridge.

The sun was setting over Garreg Mach, bathing the ruined buildings in waves of fiery orange and red hues. Behind the great Oghma mountains, the light shadowed the peaks as silhouettes, surrounding the Monastery like a fortress; one that was seized and destroyed in the nightmarish battle five years ago. Remnants and reminders haunted every inch of ground, from the slightest chipped stone to the desecrated masses of holy architecture, now reduced to nothing but heaps of rubble.

The clouds reflected the light, wispy and stretched across the length of the sky like a painter’s brushstrokes. The view, a stunning sight to behold, remained the same through the distance, but carried lingering memories whether fond or dreaded. Below the heavens, vapours shrouded the depths of the valley in clusters of white and silver, accented by patches of golden rays.

Above it all, the bridge to the Cathedral stood firm, stones awash in the fading colours of the day. Silence resided in the air and on this bridge, nature’s repose embracing the area as it had for so many desolate years. As monks and knights had come to reinhabit the Monastery’s grounds, this bridge had seen the foot traffic forgotten so long.

Now, though, it returned to its normal abandonment. Until the heavy, fast footsteps of a Gatekeeper met its surface. The man raced towards the Cathedral. 

His breath came heavy. This feeling was unreal. To have even a glimmer of hope after so many years destitute, afraid, angry… It was petrifying and invigorating at the same time. Especially when the persisting fear that all would be lost again nagged at the forefront of his thoughts; he wanted this hope so much that it hurt, and maybe that was why he felt more terrified than he had felt in years.

There was hardly any feeling in his body as he ran towards the magnificent building. It was only his mind, his thoughts spiralling deeper and deeper into all the _what-ifs_ , all the ways this could be so right and so wrong. It wasn’t until he skidded to a stop at the base of the staircase that it all hit.

His lungs constricted. His heart pounded painfully against his chest, the force of it seeming to jolt his entire body. He felt dizzy; whether it be with elation or disbelief, Kyle did not know.

Byleth stood at the top of the staircase, staring down at him. His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open briefly before it closed for his lips to press in a thin, quivering line. The gusts of wind rising up from the valley below tousled his hair; soft mint-green, just as it had been the day he disappeared.

Everything about him was just like it had been that day. He hadn’t changed at all, from the gentleness of his stolid features down to the very clothes he wore. Which was exactly why Kyle believed it couldn’t be real. He stood, frozen, as Byleth ran to him as fast as he safely could, and still tripped over the last step in his haste. He tumbled against the Gatekeeper as perfectly timed as if it was intentional. It wasn’t.

The Gatekeeper felt the weight in his arms and against his chest, heavy and solid and _real_. It felt real.

Not like the hundreds of times he had imagined this on his own, imagined holding the man he treasured like this. Those were just dreams, wistful, meaningless and hopeless against the crushing truth of reality. Those were just wishes, prayers, pleads to the Goddess above that he could be with the one he loved for only a moment more.

He had longed only for a chance to say goodbye. And now he struggled to find the words for a greeting.

He fell back into his usual phrase, just as tears kept in so long, forced down for so long, feared for so long, overcame him.

“G-Greetings, Professor… I – I… Have s-so much to report…” A sob rose up from his chest, seizing his throat and halting his words. He couldn’t see through the blurriness of his vision, but he felt Byleth take him in his arms. He felt the softness of that pale green hair as his face was pressed into the curve of his neck, and felt the firmness of his hold as he was embraced.

They clung to each other as though they would never part again, and the Gatekeeper cried, a mere resemblance of the loneliness of five long years. The Professor stroked a gloved hand through his precious Gatekeeper’s hair, emotion catching in his own chest as he felt how long it had gotten; the curly ends of those auburn waves lie just near the base of his chin.

Byleth held him as he trembled in his embrace, shushing his cries and pressing the gentlest, sweetest kisses to his hair, his temple, his cheeks. “I’m here,” he finally whispered, the breath it took revitalising and holy.

“I – I thought I lost you… you were gone _five_ years…” Kyle finally pulled back, the setting sunlight reflecting incredibly off those glassy, tearful eyes. They were still the warmest colour of melted honey. After all this time, at least that hadn’t changed one bit. “Y-You didn’t give me the chance to say goodbye…”

“I don’t know what happened, but I would have stopped it at _all_ costs if I could… I’m so sorry…” Byleth could resist no longer. He cupped his cheeks, counting those freckles in an instant, and crashed his love’s lips to his own. This was the resolution so long awaited, the closure and the reunion all at once. It was tongue and teeth and salty tears, loneliness and love and saving grace.

The Gatekeeper’s tears slowed and his breathing steadied, now shaky with want and care, and the yearning for the man he loved that had been ignored, forced away for years. He held onto Byleth with all the strength he had, every ounce of it shackled back in his tired body. Words not be spoken to achieve their message:

_I missed you._

The Professor wanted to stay there until his chest ached, until he needed at last to breathe, but he pulled back all too soon with shock. His chin was rubbed raw with an unfamiliar sensation, rough and prickly. He tugged off his gloves and held them in one hand, the other rising to his love’s beautiful face.

“Gatekeeper… is this _stubble?_ ” He asked in disbelief, thumb running over a small scar on his cheek as he marvelled at the change. Really, Kyle’s face had matured over the years. The line of his jaw was more cut, sprinkled with light shadows of the addressed bristles, his cheekbones ever slightly more prominent in a way that Byleth absolutely adored. He had always been cute, precious and adorable, but now _handsome_ was a word that could not go unused.

His handsome Gatekeeper grinned, giggling – more of a chuckle, now – past his tears, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. That smile still crinkled the corners of his eyes, joy sparking within them and igniting a thousand emotions in Byleth’s chest. “Yeah, it is… About time, really. I’m almost thirty.”

The Professor’s throat went dry, blood rushing in his ears. It flushed his face as well, turning him a lovely shade of pink, but the shock did not go unwarranted. “Thirty… I missed so much…” He gulped quietly, suddenly feeling very small in this man’s arms, despite still being just barely taller. Actually, they were equal height now. _That_ hit hard. “Please, tell me you didn’t find someone else. A wife, husband, kids…” He moved to pull away.

Kyle held fast, drawing Byleth back against him. “I didn’t. I wouldn’t do that, because I… I loved you, all this time, Professor. I still do. I couldn’t get that outta my head.” The honesty in his gaze was captivating, overwhelming; it was more certain, sure, than it had ever been before. “Plus, do you think I’d settle down in wartime? Hell, no. Not unless it was you by my side.”

Now it was Byleth’s turn to pause. He blinked back the prickles of tears in his eyes, relief washing over him. He smiled as best as he could, struggling with the gesture having been unused in so long. He searched his Gatekeeper’s face for anything new; he counted the scars, four in total. One on the left side of his chin, one on his right cheek, a nick on his right eyebrow and another one on the bridge of his nose; the last one, combined with a slight tilt that wasn’t there before, condemned the fact that Kyle’s nose had been broken at some time. Byleth kissed the mark, the gesture soft and healing.

The Gatekeeper sighed quietly in response, pulling him in for another tight hug. “I missed you so, _so_ much… I really love you, you know? That’s… the most important thing I have to report.” They separated just enough to meet each other’s gaze, something sincere and searching in Kyle’s honey-coloured eyes. “Can we go somewhere more private? We have a lot of catching up to do, and I don’t just want to stand here crying until it gets dark, Professor.” He grinned, the expression more crooked and playful. Byleth loved every bit of it – every bit of _him_.

The Professor nodded eagerly, taking Kyle’s hand in his own ungloved one, growing aware of the new roughness of the callouses on his skin. Despite it all, his grip was still gentle, careful and tender as every brush of fingers, every squeeze of palms was made meaningful.

So much had changed, and yet nothing was different about the way he felt – only that the magnitude of his love and absolute adoration had multiplied immensely in the mere moments they had been reunited.

~

Back in Byleth’s room, things felt surreal. It felt exactly like all the memories shared before, and yet there was a rift; indescribable, but opposing all the same. It was a wall of the unspoken, a barricade built by time lost and wounds never rightly healed.

It was an obstacle that Kyle seemed determined to eliminate.

He pressed gentle kisses everywhere he could get. He trailed his lips up Byleth’s neck, across his jaw, all over his cheeks. He threaded his hands through that silky hair as they finally met in a tender kiss of their own, all the heartfelt longing and deepest sorrow expressed in feather-light touches and pulls of breath.

At some point, the Gatekeeper began to cry again, tears rolling down his cheeks as he apologised with a laugh. The Professor kissed them away, brushing the traces with his thumbs and easing his worries with whispered reassurances. All throughout, he held him close, pressed him close, all to solidify the truth that _he was there_.

Bit by bit, their armour came off as they inched closer to the bed, finally falling down onto it while still wrapped in each other’s arms. Kyle’s lips never left Byleth’s skin, drawing forth all the beautiful noises he craved, the reaches of his voice that he had missed so deeply. Byleth met each motion in turn, grasping at his clothes, his hair, the sheets, anything to which he could find purchase in an effort to keep himself _there_. To know it was all real.

“Y-You’ve gotten quite confident…” Byleth managed to stammer out at a point, flushed and shy and smiling all the same.

Kyle beamed up at him, just as sweet and tender and adoring as day one. “And you’ve gotten quite expressive, Professor, if you don’t mind me saying.” He rose to press a kiss to the tip of his nose, then to his lips.

While the reunion came with the cost of sorrow, in this moment, joy was immeasurable. This would become one of the happiest memories either man would have; at long last, years of hurt were amended in seconds that felt like hours, minutes that felt like years. Every cut, bruise, and scrape, whether physical or that of the heart, was being carefully stitched together as skin met skin and whispered affections met hallowed air.

_I missed you._

_I love you._

_I’m here._

Their shattered pieces were finally put back together, each man completing the other; tears, smiles and sighs intermingled to create the shared breathless, timeless moment in absolute. Their love was absolute.

There, in the room together, it was as if nothing had changed, and yet it was all new. New beginnings, a fresh start, an opportunity to continue forward if what was lost could not be retrieved. If anything came to be, it was stronger and more powerful, significant in the most ineffable, indescribable ways.

Their _love_ was absolute.

~

Byleth had said he was tired of extraordinary things happening to him. He was tired of no one understanding, dismissing them as they came. But an extraordinary thing had brought him _back_ to the man that understood _everything_. And he had far from dismissed it.

The Gatekeeper – his own, his love, his _precious_ Gatekeeper had praised the miracle with kisses, with words and his touch. Byleth was not misunderstood. He was not dismissed. He was valued as a person. An incredible one, perhaps. But just a man.

He felt so… _seen._ So whole, complete, perfected.

The Professor ran his hands absently through auburn curls, holding Kyle close as he slept in his arms. He felt his love’s breath on his skin; deep, rhythmic, and soothing, the feeling mixed with the ghosts of his touch.

He stared at the ceiling, electing to remain still as to not wake the treasured one at his side. The man who deserved all the rest he could possibly desire in the sanctuary of his lover’s arms. Byleth took a moment to comprehend it all, to try and understand how lucky and blessed he truly was.

His eyes were drawn to his desk across the room, to a certain drawer with a certain, small keyhole.

There was a ring inside that drawer. One that could explain all that words could not; one that could speak when Byleth found himself so often speechless.

There would come a time for that. A time to offer more than he could describe, and all that he wanted. All that he _needed_. There would come a time.

But for now, he cherished the silence, revelling in the beauty of the man beside him; changed over the years, but his beloved all the same. It was alright, in the end.

His Gatekeeper would _always_ be there for him. It was Byleth’s turn to finally make that same promise, spoken aloud as a vow rather than a truth in his heart, his soul, his mind. There would come a time for that, but for now, he held it close just as he held the one it would be promised to. Byleth held him.

He was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been such a fun project, a beautiful ride to write and edit and read over.  
> I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have, and I thank you so much for sticking with me all the way!  
> I also hope you guys have been staying safe in these crazy times, and that this story has brought you some sense of joy since it all began. Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr @aegir-emblem if you wanna chat!
> 
> One more chapter to go... Are you all ready? :)


	8. S-Rank with Your Gatekeeper!!! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the war has finally concluded, Byleth brings his Gatekeeper to the Goddess Tower. There, a promise is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Before you guys read the last chapter...  
> I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed this story. This is my first completed multichapter fic, and it means a lot to me.  
> I at first started this as a silly Gatekeeper Appreciation story, but really... It's grown on me. I'm very tender for these boys, and this relationship I've built.  
> I hope this has brought you some sort of joy in these rough times. Thank you so much for being here. <3

They hadn’t expected to bump into each other that afternoon. It was only moments after the Gatekeeper’s shift ended, yet as Byleth turned the corner by the greenhouse to meet at his post, he quite literally stumbled into him instead.

“Oh – Professor, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Kyle held fast onto Byleth’s arms, chuckling sheepishly as heat flushed to his cheeks. The ends of his auburn curls poked out from his chainmail hood, and the edge of his helmet partially covered those lovely honey-coloured eyes. Although the shadow obscured them, they shone.

Those eyes that were just as sweet, just as tender, just as adoring as they had always been. Byleth could stare into them until the end of his days. He reached up and removed the helmet, pushing back the chainmail and momentarily leaving his hand on the back of his love’s neck, fingers tangling into those fluffy curls. He smiled softly as he tucked the helmet under his arm. “Yes, I’m quite alright.”

“O-Oh…well, good.” The Gatekeeper beamed. “I was just coming to find you. Were you going to pick me up from my post?” He tilted his head in a way that made the setting sun create a halo on the edges of his rich auburn waves, and Byleth felt his mouth go dry.

_He loved everything about this man._

For a moment, all he could do was nod. The ring in his pocket felt unbearably heavy, an unspoken mass made up of so many promises, so many hopes and fears and wishes and dreams. He just stared.

Coming to his senses after what felt like forever but was likely only a few seconds, the Professor found his voice. “I was. For one of our routine walks. The… the war is over, but it’s a tradition I would not like to break any time soon.”

Kyle’s grin only widened, exuding comfort and joy and… everything Byleth had fought for in the entirety of the past year. The Gatekeeper took his hand. “Where would you like to go this pleasant afternoon then, Professor?”

“I think visiting the Cathedral would be nice… Perhaps even a trip to the Goddess Tower. For nostalgia’s sake.” His smile was refined, small in a way that was both beautiful and shy. The Gatekeeper’s expression softened upon seeing it, and a lovely pink blush blossomed immediately on his cheeks.

He glanced aside. “Of course, that sounds perfect, Professor!” The tone of his laugh was wistful, those honey-coloured eyes searching for something, unfocused. He swallowed thickly, seemingly nervous, and turned his beam back to his love. “On we go, then.”

Revelling in the silence with only the sounds of their footsteps to accompany them, the two men held each other’s hands tightly. The afternoon light burned as it had all those months ago, casting streaks of scarlet and copper and radiant gold across the sky. As they reached the bridge and the horizon stretched on forever with the mountain peaks, the colours melted to deeper, colder hues of blue and violet.

Strolls like this had indeed become commonplace for the Professor and the Gatekeeper as the hectic end of the war had the two so often apart; if not in battle, then for logistical purposes. They often made up their lost teatimes or lonesome nights with walks about the Monastery, watching the setting sun and sharing hopes for the future. Dreaming for it all to be over so they may know some quiet peace together.

As they passed beside the towering walls of the Cathedral, Kyle spoke up, his tone soft and wondrous. “You’re going to be the next Archbishop… are you… I mean. Do you feel ready?”

“Not at all,” Byleth shook his head, just the thought of the fact sending shivers down his spine. It was so much responsibility, so much to represent and yet so much to change… He held Kyle’s hand a little tighter. “I’ll have to figure it out as I go. But I want to do better, be _more_ than what Rhea was… I just… I want to do well for the people, just like I did for my students. This is my chance to change things, and take a step towards making it a better world.”

He was forced to slow when the Gatekeeper suddenly stopped, pulling on his hand in order to have the Professor face him. The leather of his gloves was cool and soft against the skin of Byleth’s cheeks.

Those gorgeous eyes bore into Byleth’s own jade green gaze, and for a pause, neither of them said a word. They just drank in the sight of the one in front of them.

“I said it before, and I’m going to say it again,” Kyle’s voice was a reverent whisper, breaking the spell and conjuring a new one all at once. “You are _incredible_ , Byleth. You are the most beautiful, extraordinary, _incredible_ person I have ever met. It’s okay to be nervous, but don’t _ever_ doubt yourself.” He brushed his thumb over his cheek, down to his lip, finally taking a gentle hold of his chin. Kyle pressed a tender, wanting kiss to his lips.

Byleth was breathless even with the contact’s brevity. He carefully pushed his Gatekeeper back, separating them only by inches. “Let’s…” His voice was a murmur, captivated. “Let’s continue on to the Tower, first.”

“Okay,” the Gatekeeper held his gaze, held him there for a moment longer, before finally ending their frozen, tender moment. He led the way, once again allowing the only sound to be the light echoes of their footsteps.

Up the stairs, and at last to the balcony overlooking the magnificent valley, they took each step in silence. Every view from the Goddess Tower was breathtaking, from that hallowed, innocent and starry night all those years ago, to moments stolen away here in the months since their reunion. And now, a burning afternoon in which the sky looked aflame as the setting sun promised the coming of a new, brighter dawn.

Byleth took the lead from here, guiding his Gatekeeper to the edge of the outlook. He rested their joined hands on the railing, setting the helmet down on his opposite side. He gazed out at the mountains.

“What do you plan to do, now that the war has ended?” His voice came out softer, fonder and yet more nervous than expected.

“That’s obvious, isn’t it, Professor?” The Gatekeeper laughed quietly, enraptured by the view as well. His eyes were locked on the man beside him. “If you’re going to be the next Archbishop, then I have to stay here and be the Gatekeeper. That gate… well, it needs keeping.”

Byleth swallowed dryly, his chest heavy. “Is that all you want? To stay here?”

Kyle lifted his hand to tilt the Professor’s face towards his own. He gazed lovingly into the eyes of the future Archbishop. “If you’re going to be here, then it’s more than enough for me to stay. Remember what I said, your Gatekeeper-”

“My Gatekeeper will _always_ be here for me, yes…” Byleth could not resist the adoring smile that tugged at his features. “I would just think that after the war, you’d want to take a break from all of this.”

“Never from you.”

“Nonetheless…” Byleth mused quietly, moving closer as he turned his eyes out towards the valley once more. The soft white clouds that lie at its depths drifted lazily in an unfelt breeze. All was still up in the Tower.

Kyle shuffled his feet a little, shifting his weight as he seemed to ponder something. He moved the hand that was clasped in Byleth’s, his arm coming to rest around his middle. He gently turned the Professor to face him. “I have been… considering something, though.”

“What would that be?” Byleth whispered, standing fully upright as Kyle drew him closer.

“I’ve… been writing home to my family recently, specifically to my parents.” He paused, hesitation swimming in those melted honey eyes. He looked down, using his free hand to take Byleth’s in his own. He held it between them. “They were wondering… if you’d ever like to come back and meet them. Especially before your coronation, when things will get busy.”

The future Archbishop gazed at their hands, breath caught in his throat. He looked at the man before him, his cherished Gatekeeper, and could not imagine a future – a life without him. He gently raised his gloved hand to his lips and kissed it.

“I would love to meet your family.” His lips grazed once more over his knuckles, and then he tilted his chin up to catch his love in a kiss. There was something more behind it, some new passion and new meaning. He could not identify it fully, but it resonated in their fluttering breath and even lighter touches as they held one another close.

Kyle always tasted sweet, like the honey of his eyes and his precious optimism, his caring words and eager, devoted attitude. He tasted like the Angelica tea they shared when Byleth first stole him away, like the cookies he snatched and that sweet, infectious smile. The sparks of love and emotion he caused were bright and pure, like the sparks of white magic that revitalised him in the infirmary after that silly turn of events in the market. He felt like longing and care and hope, the treasured support and quiet comfort. His lips moved to convey loss, sorrow, newfound healing, and learned value.

His arm around Byleth’s waist, steadying him and stealing him away was the hold he wished to be lost in. He desired nothing more than to remain there forever. The Gatekeeper pulled away with a sigh, the air between them promising more as the fading sunlight swathed them in its lovely rays.

“There is a catch, though…” He murmured against the Professor’s lips, his eyes bright despite the warm depths of love in his gaze. “My mother said, if you were going to return home with me…” He reached into his pocket, closing his fist around something there before slowly bringing his hand back out.

He exhaled shakily, and Byleth suddenly knew exactly where this was going. He jerked back, fumbling in his own pockets.

“I-Is there something wrong, Professor?” Kyle’s eyes widened, doubt creeping in as he shifted his hand behind himself, obscuring his arm. He reached back out for Byleth, who fell into his touch now that he had found what he sought.

“Before you say anything, take this, _please_ Kyle… I want you and only you to have it.” The future Archbishop held forward a treasured silver ring, violet designs glittering in the dying sunlight. He pressed himself close to the man he loved, opening his free hand to place the ring inside. “It will need resizing, but… it was my mother’s.” Swallowing back a wave of emotion, he forced himself to continue even as Kyle’s eyes widened and he reddened to the most precious hue of roses. “My father gave it to me before he passed, and he told me to gift it to someone I loved. I have known for a long, _long_ time who that person was… I just didn’t know the right moment. But now… now, I can’t wait any longer. I love you so, _so_ much.”

Kyle stared, first at the ring, then at Byleth. He teared up as a smile split his face, radiant like the day and calming like the night. “You are incredible.”

Their lips met once again, their kiss tender and deep as Byleth pressed him back against the railing. It was too much and not enough, and he vowed to spend every second as close to the man he loved as he could be. He promised to spend the rest of his days discovering every detail, learning every touch and sharing every memory. He whispered these things against his lover’s lips as tongue and teeth and breath met their counterparts.

“Byleth,” Kyle mumbled against his skin, pulling back to cup his chin and gaze into his striking green eyes. He took a moment to search in their depths, and Byleth felt something small pressed back into his own hand.

He looked down at it, a gold ring at the centre to contrast with the silver bands on its sides. He felt tears prick his eyes as he stared, its simplicity stirring so many feelings that his vocabulary fell short to describe them. There was love, and relief, and hope and adoration and… just joy. Complete, absolute, hopeless joy.

“It was my grandfather’s, and my mother… she wanted me to give it to you. She knew from the first letter, when I told her about tea. My parents… they’ve been cheering us on since then.” He chuckled softly, breath rustling Byleth’s soft, mint-green hair. “I know you’ve lost much, but… they’ve all welcomed you to the family since day one. If you’ll have us. If you’ll…” He paused, allowing the words to breathe. The significance of his next were carried on the breeze, in the waning sunlight and the stars emerging from their rest above. “If you’ll have me.”

“I’ll have you,” Byleth whispered, and it coursed through him, a truth that had never felt more real. “I want every part of you, everything you have and all that you are. I love you.”

The Gatekeeper’s smile was always one to rival the sun, but now, it put that magnificent star to shame. He wrapped his arms around his future husband, the future Archbishop, and held him close. It was an intimacy beyond words, beyond feeling, just them and the world, the future and nothing else.

“I love you, too. I always have, and always will…” He laughed quietly. “Your Gatekeeper will _always_ be there for you, my love.”

Byleth nodded quietly. “I know.” He met his eyes once more; those beautiful eyes, the colour of honey. He ran a hand through those lovely auburn waves, and drew him in close for another soft kiss. “You remember, our wish up here at the Goddess Tower? The real one… to have more moments together. More like this.”

“I remember,” Kyle whispered against his lips.

“This is how we will fulfill that wish. Forever, I will be by your side, my beautiful Gatekeeper. Our love… it is absolute.” He kissed him once more, as light as feathers and as promising as the rising sun. “You are my everything.”

“And you, mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep this story alive, so if you all would like to continue talking about this pair or hearing about them, leave comments below or hit me up on Tumblr @aegir-emblem. Given the response I get, I am always willing to write oneshots/additional scenes, epilogues and prologues about both of them, and especially about Kyle himself.  
> I truly loved writing this story, and I hope you all loved reading it.  
> Again, thank you so much for being here. It means the world <3  
> And remember, your Gatekeeper will always be there for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I love to respond to comments so I can know how I'm doing! Is this what the people wanted? I hope so...  
> Personally, I know I need more Gatekeeper content. The things I've found here on AO3 have been delightful, so please go and check out more if you love this boi as much as I do! He deserves recognition!!!  
> Thank you so much for reading my dears! If you like my work, please check out my other stuff as well. Or don't, it's up to you, I don't mind <3


End file.
